Talk:Fune and Namihe
So what do we do here? Keep it as a unique page? Put the info on Fune and Nahime's page? It's kinda a weird situation... Same goes for Little Birdy, Kidley and Ridley... Aaaand this is why we shouldn't make so many articles before the game is released. Hurk! Dazuro 17:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me what to do after killing the second ULF 52? I'm stuck here right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't remember... if you could give me more details, I might be able to help more. I just remember those things being a massive pain to fight. But this is hardly relevant to Fune/Nahime, eh? Shouldn't this be taken to a usertalk page or forum? Dazuro 17:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I know, sorry. The room is right before a Navigation Booth, and I just killed the creature. The door won't open, and there's a Morph Ball tunnel, but I don't know where it starts. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Where are they called Funes and Nahimes? They are not named when I fought them a few hours ago... it's probably somewhere obvious that I missed as I usually do, but it should be cited somewhere regardless.--AdmiralSakai 00:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Even if they are identified, they go to the other existing articles, not this goofy one. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 00:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :However, they're now bosses and require a boss article. Unless you want to slap 'bosses' category on both Fune and Namihe pages, and make everything a little awkward instead of simply referring to the Fune and Namihe boss. Extraxi 02:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) This is why I think every game's incarnation of an enemy deserves a page, like how the FF Wiki does it. It just gets messy this way. We have enemies with the same name but nothing in common, enemies that are 100% identical to another but with a different name... But as it is, our policy is that while subspecies differing only in color get their own articles, but miniboss variants of classic enemies should be merged. Dazuro 04:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I've been agitating for a policy like you are suggesting off and on for some time now, and this is a perfect example of why. Regarding the name, now that I see how the Beastairy thing works I guess this can go without a citation.--AdmiralSakai 14:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Dazuro, FF has several canons. We have in-universe and out of universe. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think pages just need a general monster description, then sections for each game that contain all the variations in that section, to avoid a gratuitous amount of stubs. But I don't mean variations like Skree/Cyclaw, I mean recolors and small changes specifically, like... Zebesians and Cyborg Zebesians. 19:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) A lot of people think that just because an article is short, it will automatically be a stub. But some subjects, like Luminoth Webbing or Frigidite, are never going to have a large amount of information. But if what little information exists is described accurately and thoroughly in the article, is it still a stub?--AdmiralSakai 20:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say get rid of all stubs. I said a way to avoid a lot of stubs. 20:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I know. But my point is that a short article does not necessarily need to be considered a stub.--AdmiralSakai 17:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC)